We propose to develop a small, fully-integrated, ultra-sensitive, commercial magnetometer that will merge the multi-use and cost-effective attributes of present EEG electrodes with the sensitivity of SQUID sensors. Our device, referred to as a magnetrode, will combine reliable autonomous operation with straightforward multi-channel integration for a robust MEG system capable of high-resolution localization and millisecond-scale timing. The magnetrode electronics and firmware will provide all the automation services necessary for turn-key operation and easy integration into multi-channel systems.